


[podfic] Wolfpack, by tabaqui

by speccygeekgrrl



Series: speccygeekgrrl's podfic [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: multipodicity, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Winchesters were a bit less...tame? A bit more predatory. An AU look at very different Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Wolfpack, by tabaqui

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wolfpack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/665944) by [tabaqui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabaqui/pseuds/tabaqui). 



Title: Wolfpack  
Author: [tabaqui](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tabaqui/pseuds/tabaqui)  
Read By: speccygeekgrrl  
File Type & Size: mp3; 35.7 MB  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Rating: Adult  
Pairing: Sam/Dean  
File Length (word count): 39:00 min (5,600)

[Download Audiofic Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?1rn992gue0a0di9)

Recorded as part of the multipodicity challenge in 2010.


End file.
